Season 3
This page is dedicated to the third season of Lifetime's Devious Maids. It was announced on September 26, 2014. Filming began on February 18, 2015 and ended on July 8, 2015. The season consisted of a total of thirteen episodes. It premiered on June 1, 2015 with "Awakenings", and ended with "Anatomy of a Murder" on August 24, 2015. Season Summary 'Overview' A deranged gunman takes aim at the maids during Rosie and Spence’s wedding, leaving everyone to wonder who will survive. In the wake of this tragedy, the women lean on each other like never before, even as they face complex problems in their own lives. Zoila ponders her next steps after discovering that she is pregnant and uncertain who the father may be. Carmen realizes there is more than meets the eye to the charming Sebastien. Meanwhile, Valentina and Remi struggle to connect in the aftermath of the shooting; Marisol’s aspirations lead her to a surprising career change; and Blanca, a new maid in the neighborhood, lands a job with a seemingly picture-perfect family, but soon discovers a terrible secret that could change her life forever. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ana Ortiz - Marisol Suarez (13/13) *Dania Ramirez - Rosie Westmore (13/13) *Roselyn Sanchez - Carmen Luna (13/13) *Judy Reyes - Zoila Diaz (13/13) *Rebecca Wisocky - Evelyn Powell (11/13) *Tom Irwin - Adrian Powell (10/13) *Grant Show - Spence Westmore (10/13) *Brianna Brown - Taylor Stappord (10/13) *Brett Cullen - Michael Stappord (9/13) *Gilles Marini - Sebastien Dussault (11/13) *Cristián de la Fuente - Ernesto Falta (10/13) *Nathan Owens - Jesse Morgan (9/13) *and Susan Lucci - Genevieve Delatour (11/13)1 1 ''Voice only in "From Here to Eternity". 'Supporting Cast' *Grecia Merino - Katy Stappord (11/13) *Alejandro Vera - Miguel Falta (9/13) *John O'Hurley - Christopher Neff (7/13) *Julie Claire - Gail Fleming (5/13) *Issac Ryan Brown - Deion (4/13) *Michelle Hurd - Jacklyn Dussault (4/13) *Alec Mapa - Jerry (4/13) *Joy Osmanski - Joy (4/13) *Naya Rivera - Blanca Alvarez (4/13) *Ivan Hernandez - Javier Mendoza (3/13) *E. Roger Mitchell - Detective Figueroa (3/13) *Edy Ganem - Valentina Diaz (2/13) *Anne Holt - News Anchor (2/13) *Valerie Mahaffey - Olivia Rice (2/13) *Drew Van Acker - Remi Delatour (2/13) *Deke Anderson - Rick Dresden (1/13) *Alex Fernandez - Pablo Diaz (1/13) *Mariana Klaveno - Peri Westmore (1/13) 'Crew' 'Writers' *Brian Tanen (3 Episodes) *Davah Avena (2 Episodes) *David Grubstick (2 Episodes) *Curtis Kheel (2 Episodes) *Charise Castro Smith (2 Episodes) *Ric Swartzlander (2 Episodes) *Marc Cherry (1 Episode) *Christian Spicer (1 Episode) *Ben Wiggins (1 Episode) 'Directors' *David Warren (4 Episodes) *Tara Nicole Weyr (3 Episodes) *David Grossman (2 Episodes) *Gil Junger (2 Episodes) *Victor Nelli, Jr. (2 Episodes) Episodes 'Awakenings' 'From Here to Eternity' 'The Awful Truth' 'Since You Went Away' 'The Talk of the Town' 'She Done Him Wrong' 'The Turning Point' 'Cries and Whispers' 'Bad Girl' 'Whiplash' 'Terms of Endearment' 'Suspicion' 'Anatomy of a Murder' Trivia *Episode titles of this season are based off of Oscar movie titles.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/565045549070430209 *From this season on, Brian Tanen and Ric Swartzlander become co-showrunners, along with Marc Cherry. *The background song for this season's promotional videos is "Lips Are Movin'" by Meghan Trainor. *For the third season, the central main cast of characters was brought back with regular status with the sole exceptions of Edy Ganem (Valentina Diaz) and Drew Van Acker (Remi Delatour), both of which maintained recurring roles. Second season regulars, Mark Deklin (Nicholas Deering), Joanna P. Adler (Opal Sinclair), Dominic Adams (Tony Bishara), and Colin Woodell (Ethan Sinclair) were demoted as well, but did not reappear during the season. First season regulars, Brianna Brown (Taylor Stappord) and Brett Cullen (Michael Stappord) were re-promoted to the main cast, while Gilles Marini (Sebastien Dussault), Cristián de la Fuente (Ernesto Falta), and Nathan Owens (Jesse Morgan) joined as well. **This is the final season to feature Brown and Cullen as as series' regulars, as well as the only season for Marini and De la Fuente. **Ortiz, Ramirez, Sanchez, and Reyes are the only actors to be featured in every episode this season. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the season. Devious Maids - Season 3 Teaser Devious Maids - Season 3 Teaser 2 Devious Maids - Season 3 Promo Devious Maids - Season 3 Promo 2 Devious Maids - Season 3 Promo 3 Devious Maids - Season 3 Promo 4 Devious Maids - Season 3 Promo 5 Devious Maids - Season 3 Promo 6 Devious Maids - Season 3 Promo 7 Devious Maids - Season 3 Promo 8 Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the season. Promo S3 01.png Promo S3 02.png Promo S3 03.png Promo S3 04.png Promo S3 05.png Promo S3 06.png Promo S3 07.png Promo S3 08.png Promo S3 09.png Promo S3 10.png Promo S3 11.png Promo S3 12.png Promo S3 13.png Promo S3 14.png Promo S3 15.png Promo S3 16.png Promo S3 17.png Promo S3 18.png Promo S3 19.png Promo S3 20.png Promo S3 21.png Promo S3 22.png Promo S3 23.png Promo S3 24.png Promo S3 25.png Promo S3 26.png Promo S3 27.png Promo S3 28.png Promo S3 29.png Promo S3 30.png Promo S3 31.png Promo Marisol S3 01.png Promo Marisol S3 02.png Promo Rosie S3 01.png Promo Rosie S3 02.png Promo Carmen S3 01.png Promo Carmen S3 02.png Promo Zoila S3 01.png Promo Zoila S3 02.png Promo Group S3 01.png References Category:Season 3